Guardiens Come And Go, But Angels Last Forever
by magentic silver
Summary: When Hermione finds out she is the legendary guardian, it is up to her to save Hogworts, it’s students and it’s professors, for if she doesn’t everything that she holds dear well be destroyed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Guardians come and go but angles last forever  
  
Summery: When Hermione finds out she is the legendary guardian, it is up to her to save Hogworts, it's students and it's professors, for if she doesn't everything that she holds dear well be destroyed.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. So be nice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JKR has came up with, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1: Plans are made  
  
It was during times of great threat to the school, that the founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, got together to format a plan. What would happen to the school if muggles, or any other form of threat ever should attack it? For it was at the time that not many protection spells surrounded the school, sure there was one that made a muggle who saw the school actually saw a run down old castle and thoughts entered their head of something that they had to do and so would turn around and go do it, not even taking another step closer to the school. But there would be times when a muggle who had enough well power to just ignore it and continue on their way towards the school with out realizing that he or she had broken the spell. So now the founder had to come up with newer and better plans of protecting their school, as they thought about their dilemma, it wasn't tell sometime later that Gryffindor spoke up "What we need is a protector of some sort someone who would be welling to protect this school, in other words a guardian." "Yes" agreed Ravenclaw, "But someone that no one would suspect as to be one, including themselves." "But" entered Hufflepuff " someone who wouldn't with drawl from the responsibility that is bestowed upon them" "Also the guardian" hissed Slytherin," must be picked according to his or hers loyalties towards the school. So it was decided on that night, that hogworts should have a guardian, the founders made sure that when and if the guardian should ever show his or her self that they would have far more mystical powers then anyone would ever dream.  
  
From the lost pages of Hogworts a History  
  
Many centuries have passed since that night, that the founders got together and formed their plan, in that same time the guardian never showed his or her self, so people soon forgot about the extra safety precautions that the founders had made.  
  
But soon that well all change, for the school well go under such an attack that it has never seen, and well call upon unknowingly to the guardian to awake.  
  
Second chapter well be up soon! Reviews please! 


	2. Starting off of a not good day

Title: Guardians come and go but angles last forever  
  
Summery: When Hermione finds out she is the legendary guardian, it is up to her to save Hogworts, it's students and it's professors, for if she doesn't everything that she holds dear well be destroyed.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. So be nice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JKR has came up with, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2: The starting off of a not good day.  
  
Waking up to your cat clawing your face in the morning is a pretty good sign that your day wasn't going to be a good one. That and the fact that you've slept in and have just ten minutes to get dress, look presentable, and show up to the first class of day on time. As Hermione flew out of her bed to throw on some clothing and her school robes, her thoughts traveled back to the dream that she had just had, it was a strange dream, she couldn't really remember it all, since most of it was kind of hazy, but one thing she did remember about the dream, was that she was surrounded by a group of people, people that she felt she knew but yet she didn't, and the way they looked at her was kind of creepy as if they knew something was going to happen but had no way of telling her what it was. As she finally shoved her feet in to her shoes she looked at the clock that was in her room and let out an "eep" she had just four minutes lift to get to class. She grabbed her book bag and hightailed it out of the room and down the stares to the Griffindor common room and practically propelling herself out from the portrait of the fat lady, and running right into a scared first year. "Oh jeez I'm sorry are you hurt?" "I, I, I'm fine." Stuttered the first year. "Thank goodness.er do you by any chance no how long till class begins? She asks while trying to quickly shove her books and other thing back into school bag. "Uhhh" the student looks at an odd looking watch he had in his pocket. "About two minutes, why?" Hermione lit out another "eep" and begins to run in the direction of her first class, while yelling again her apologies to the first year behind her back.  
  
As she finally reached the dungeon she heard the bell, she knew now that it probably didn't matter if she ran or slowly walked to class now that Snape would just take off fifty points from Griffindor anyway, it would either be because of her "Disregard for the rules" or "For having no respect towards other people who might want to do something at least useful with their pathetic lives." Or her favorite excuse for him "Because I'm a slimy git, and I can do what I please, so there." Any way she knew there was going to be points taking off because of her late arrival. Groaning to her self she thought [whoever put potions for my first class of the day should be drugged into the street and be bloody shot at.] She knew it was probably Dumbledore who probably did the class scheduling. When reaching for the door handle that lead in the potions classroom, she was still thinking to herself that Dumbledore had a very warped sense of humor she stopped her self, an evil grin appeared on her face, since she was already late to class and points where going to be taken off anyway why not let it be worth her while. But what could she do? She didn't want to get into so much trouble that the professor would kick her out but enough just to annoy him, which wouldn't be hard to do considering that it took no Griffindor that long to annoy professor Snape. Thinking for a moment the evil grin was back on her face again, grasping the handle she swung the door open, and ran right to the front of the classroom. Everyone was looking at her now, even the professor. Who by this time, was sneering at her by the way. [Surprise!] But before he could do or say anything, she had run up to him and put both arms around him tightly. (That's right folks our precious little Hermione gave the slimy git know as Professor Snape a hug!) Everyone gasped, the professor was certainly not expecting the action, but had soon got back to his self in no time. In a cold whisper he asked her " What do you think your doing Miss Granger?" Hermione beaming at him after withdrawing from him, and replying to him and to the class. "Now professor Snape I was on strict orders from the headmaster to do that, now if you have any problems with it I then suggest to take it up with him." With that Hermione turned around and walked over to where her disk and sat down still beaming at him when sitting down. Everything was quite for a moment, but it was interrupted by someone snorting, after that none of the students could keep a straight face, and where now all cracking up. But Snape's death glair very quickly had shut the class up. "Miss Granger" he said in his cold silky voice  
  
" twenty points well be taken from Grefendor for your negligent to be here on time, and another thirty well be taken off for disrespect towards a professor, and you well also be receiving a detention with me tonight at eight, if you seem to think that this punishment isn't at all fit, then I suggest that you take it with the headmaster." With the final look that Snape had given he, she knew it would have been a big mistake if she did complain, about her punishment, even though Snape had made this class into complete hell for all classes [except Slytherin of course], she knew that if she let anything slip he would make it even worse. [Hard to imagine though.] She soon got to work on the assignment that Snape had just assigned the class to do. While crushing up beetle eyes, dread started to fill her. Having a detention with Snape was not going to be fun at all. [Probably should have thought about the consequences thoroughly on that stunt though.] Sighing she dumped the eyes into the potion, wiped her hands off from all the extra eye residue and reached over for the vampire blood putting a drop of this into her potion as well. She was just about to add some dragon scales, when a loud blast shook the room, making everyone loosing their balance and fall down. "LONGBOTTEM!" Bellowed the professor. There was a somewhat human squeak coming from somewhere in the back of the room, but it was impossible to see for the blast had put a thick blanket of dust all over the place. "It, it, it wasn't me professor" replied Nevil meekly The professor snapped back. "Of course it was you, no other dunderhead of a person would do something this catastrophic like this but you! Thirty-" A harsh cold cruel laughter interrupted Snape, and with it an inhuman voice spoke out. "Now, now, now Severus is this how you treat your students, I'm a bit disappointed in you. I would think that after being in my presence for so long, your punishment for them, would, lets say, be a bit harsher." As the dust finally settled, a man, well maybe not quite a man stepped out into view, along with him, twenty or more people with black robes and masks on.  
  
[Voldemort and Death Eaters. I'm beginning to think that this day was certainly not worth getting up for.] This was Hermione's last thought before it was interrupted by the screams of her classmates.  
  
So what do you think? Reviews please.  
  
Third chapter will be up soon!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
